


All In

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha!Korra, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Garters, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cock, Omega Asami, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, SMUTCATION, Seduction, Sex against the wall, Slow Burn, Stockings, Underwear, Wall Sex, but SOMEHOW this turned into the fluffiest fluff, cavities are certain with this one, cocktease Asami, what the fuck did I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: It's not that she's a tease, Asami tells herself. It's just that Korra’s so easy to read. She’s always worn her emotions on her sleeve, both good and bad. And right now, Asami is keenly aware of the fact that Korra’s “emotions” are showing through her pants.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This story. This FUCKING STORY ballooned into something 5x as long as it was supposed to be. It was intended to be 2000 words of dirty sex. Instead it turned into one of the sappiest, most disgustingly sweet things I’ve ever written and I am truly ashamed of myself.
> 
> I am so sorry you guys. Follow me on @raedmagdon and yell at me.
> 
> The prompts were: "Korrasami prompt: Asami loves to tease Korra throughout the day to the point where the Avatar finally loses all restraint and stops treating Asami like a fragile flower and takes her on every available surface in there home(or wherever they may be) in full avatar state glory." Also Korrasami + stockings + rough sex.

It's not that she's a tease, Asami tells herself as she sits at her desk, flipping her hair over her shoulder and pressing her pencil’s eraser into her lower lip. She's not a bigoted omega stereotype, the sort to bat her lashes and sway her hips to get her way. It's just that Korra’s so easy to read. She’s always worn her emotions on her sleeve, both good and bad. And right now, Asami is keenly aware of the fact that Korra’s “emotions” are showing through her pants. **  
**

“You almost ready for lunch?” Korra asks, a slight strain in her voice. She’s grinning, but it's a bit forced, and Asami can't help but notice the tension in her muscles. It's a firmness that comes from restraint, and Asami hasn't quite figured out how to break it… yet.

She taps the pencil against her lip again, then lowers it, giving Korra an apologetic look. “Almost. Sorry, sweetheart. I'll just be one more minute.”

Korra leans back in the chair on the other side of Asami’s desk. “It's okay, I'm just hungry. The noodle cart a block away revved up my appetite.”

Asami smiles. She and Korra have been dating for several months now, but she's known about her girlfriend’s… odd… eating habits for years. The handkerchief she carries in her blazer has gotten a lot more use lately.

“We’ll get you something to eat, I promise,” she says, pretending to read the report in front of her. And she means it. She won't make Korra wait too much longer… just long enough to watch her squirm for another minute and try to adjust herself without being noticed.

But, of course, she does notice. Asami notices the way Korra tugs the open flaps of her skirt further over her lap in an attempt to hide her problem. She notices the way Korra rubs at the back of her neck, clearly uncomfortable with the temperature in the office. She notices the way Korra takes shallow breaths, as if the scent of omega, of her, in an enclosed room is too overwhelming to draw in deep. And she notices the way Korra’s eyes try and fail to keep away from the plunging neckline of her blouse.

It isn't Korra’s fault. They've only just made the leap from dating to girlfriends to sex recently, so they're still in the “new and exciting” stage. Asami doesn't have any complaints—in fact, when it comes to making love, Korra is probably the sweetest and most attentive partner she’s had. But when it comes to fucking… it isn't so simple, because Korra hasn't yet.

Asami knows she wants to. She can pick it up in Korra’s scent, her chi. Her expression always wavers between hesitance and hunger, and Asami is absolutely certain that, buried deep beneath all that patience and selflessness, the dominant, possessive instincts of an alpha are lying in wait.

As appealing as the sight of Korra’s fidgeting is, Asami is far too fond of her to make her suffer long. She closes her folder and leaves her chair, stretching her arms above her head. “Mm. I think I need a better office chair. I haven't found one with the right design to support my back.” She presses both palms behind her hips and arches forward, moaning softly.

Predictably, Korra’s eyes are drawn back to the front of her shirt. “You could design one?” she says, trying valiantly to focus on the conversation.

It's cute, Asami thinks. Over the past few months, Korra has been the perfect alpha, gentle and sweet, respectful and considerate. The only problem is, there are certain times when Asami doesn't want ‘gentle’. “It's not my speciality, but it wouldn't hurt to try, I suppose.” She unfastens the top button of her blouse, trying to be casual about it. “Sorry, it’s a bit warm in here.”

Korra’s reaction is everything Asami could have hoped for. She can practically see the shudder that runs down Korra’s spine to spike between her legs. It might be wishful thinking, but Asami is fairly certain the swell beneath Korra’s pants and skirt has grown in size.

“I, uh—yeah. So, lunch? Fast or fancy?”

“How about middle of the road?” Asami asks. “Somewhere with seating, but where it won't be too crowded.”

“So, Narook’s?”

Asami laughs. “You always want to go there.”

“Yeah. Because it’s good. Tastes like home.”

“Fine. That noodle cart must have really gotten your attention, huh?”

Korra nods. “Yup. My mouth’s still watering. C’mon.” She turns around, but Asami pauses by the small mirror hanging unobtrusively behind her office door.

“One second,” she says, reaching into her purse and pulling out her lipstick. She adds one more coat than usual, checking from the corner of her eye to make sure Korra is watching. The alpha is transfixed, and Asami is thrilled to see Korra’s tongue peek out to run over her own dry lips for a split second.

After rolling her lips together, Asami hitches her purse back on her shoulder. “Okay. Now we can go.”

“You sure?” Korra asks. “No more extra work to do or secret beauty routines?”

“No. Although…” Asami turns around, lifting one hip a bit higher than the other and pushing out her rear. “Can you check whether my right stocking has a run in the back? It feels like it does.”

That actually earns her a small groan. It's the sweetest sound she’s ever heard, and the smell of aroused alpha grows stronger.  _‘Oh, so you like that,’_  Asami thinks to herself, filing the discovery away for later.  _‘This should make things even easier.’_

After several seconds of obvious drooling, Korra finally remembers how to speak. “I don't see anything. It looks… fine.”

Asami’s heart flutters. She knows “fine” isn't what Korra means.

“Are you sure?” she asks, taking a backwards step closer. “Feel right here.” She takes Korra’s hand in hers, guiding the alpha’s sweating palm up along her inner thigh and beneath her skirt from behind. She hears Korra’s breath hitch as their linked fingers feel the top of her stocking, the garter clip, and just a hint of bare flesh above.

Korra isn't the only one affected. Heat pulses low in Asami's belly, and her underwear feels distinctly damp as Korra’s fingers tremble against her flesh. It's not because she's nervous, Asami knows. It’s because the honorable, upstanding alpha is trying to resist the temptation to shove her face first against the wall, pull her panties aside, and thrust up.

To Asami’s dismay, Korra wins the silent battle and removes her hand. “Nope,” she says, her voice raspy. “No runs. You're good.”

Asami smiles. “Okay. Then I'm good to go.”

_‘And hopefully soon, you will be too.’_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Asami is torturing her. Korra can’t think of any other explanation. It has to be intentional, the way the omega clings to her bicep, curling into her like a cat while they head to an open table. Asami doesn’t let go when an overly-excited server rushes to greet them—probably a new guy, Korra thinks as she studies him, a little starstruck by two of Narook’s most famous regulars. Or maybe he too is distracted by Asami’s blouse.

That blouse. It’s almost impossible to keep her eyes away. It wouldn’t be so bad if Asami had kept the top few buttons closed, but they are most decidedly not. Seeing them open has Korra’s fingers twitching, tingling with the imagined sensation of unfastening the rest of them, of ripping fabric.

“And here are your menus,” the server says, startling her out of her haze. “I’ll be right back with some drinks.”

Korra blinks, but luckily Asami manages a polite “Thank you,” for both of them. She sits down, and Korra grabs the bench across from her with a sigh of gratitude. At least the table will help hide the problem at the front of her pants.

“I was just kidding earlier,” Asami says, taking her hand over the table. Her thumb passes back and forth over Korra’s knuckles, and Korra’s heart gives an extra-hard thump against her ribs. “I really do like this place.”

“So it’s grown on you, huh?”

Asami offers a small smile. “Yeah. I used to come here sometimes to write my letters.”

A few months ago, remembering the letters might have made Korra’s ache with sadness as well as happiness. Now, she’s just happy. Everything’s turned out right. She and Asami are here together, girlfriends, a fact she still can’t quite believe, but is utterly grateful for.

“Speaking of which,” Korra says, reaching into the pocket on the inside flap of her skirt with her free hand—and being very careful not to brush against any sensitive areas. “I have something for you.” She withdraws a folded piece of paper and passes it across the table.

Asami’s face lights up. “Another letter? Korra, you know you don’t have to keep doing this.”

“I want to!” Korra insists. “I  _like_ writing love letters to you to make up for the ones I didn’t send. And you like getting them.”

“You sound pretty sure about that,” Asami teases, leaning forward and batting her lashes.

“I am,” she says, smirking at the memory. The first time she’d presented Asami with one of her letters, excited and also a little embarrassed at how the omega would react, she’d been thanked with an excited squeal and a deep kiss. She’d been in Asami’s mouth about two minutes later.

 _‘Don’t think about that,’_ Korra tells herself, squirming in her seat. But it’s impossible not to. The memory, and Asami putting on the lipstick, and the way her mouth looks when it smiles combine to send a pulse through Korra’s shaft.

Looking lower doesn’t help. She has a view directly down the front of Asami’s shirt, but even if the omega had been wearing a thick coat, her purple-shadowed, half-lidded gaze would have been distracting enough. Those are bedroom eyes if Korra’s ever seen them.

“Korra?” Asami says, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “Are you okay?”

Korra gives herself a subtle shake. “Oh, sorry. I blanked out. What did you say?”

“I asked if I should read the letter now, or wait until later.”

“Wait ‘til later,” Korra says. This particular letter is special, and she wants the two of them to be alone when Asami reads it. She squirms, not just with arousal, but nerves.

Asami tucks the letter into her purse and takes Korra’s hand again. “You really are the sweetest,” she says, resuming her thumb’s small, circular strokes.

Korra tries not to notice the way the tip of her cock twitches with each one. Her mind’s in the gutter, and all she can think about is the way Asami’s thumb would feel stroking there instead, spreading wetness around…

“Uh, thanks. I try.”

“You succeed.”

Korra flinches in surprise as something soft touches the side of her calf. It takes her a moment, but her face burns when she realizes what it is: Asami’s stocking-clad toes. The omega has slipped her right foot out of her shoe under the table, and Korra can feel it even through her pants.

A quiet moan escapes Korra’s mouth before she can stifle it. Asami is definitely teasing her with the hand-holding, the lipstick, the stockings… Oh Spirits, the stockings. When she’d touched Asami’s inner thigh, the rush of blood from her head to her groin had been dizzying. She’d been considerably uncomfortable before, but now, with Asami’s toes sliding up to tease the sensitive spot behind her knee, the throbbing in her cock is actually painful.

“Asami,” she murmurs, spreading her legs apart in hopes of finding at least a little relief. “I, uh…” Korra suddenly realizes she doesn’t know what to say.  _‘Wait til we get home,’_  will sound like a rejection, which is the last thing she wants.  _‘Ditch work and let me carry you home over my shoulder,’_  is selfish.  _‘I can’t wait, please fuck me in the bathroom,’_  is a pipe dream.

The arrival of the waiter saves her. He returns with two steaming bowls of noodles and a big smile. “Here you go! Your usual, and the owner says it’s on the house.”

“That’s very generous, but it really isn’t necessary,” Asami says.

Korra begins to relax, expecting Asami’s foot to move—and it does… higher. Asami’s toes are touching her inner thigh, rubbing through her pants.

“He insists,” the waiter says. “He says having the two of you here as regulars has doubled his business, Miss Sato…”

The rest of the conversation is a wash in Korra’s ears. All she can focus on is Asami’s foot, creeping further and further up her leg. Her pants are no help. She can still feel plenty through them, and the silky texture of Asami’s stockings leave almost no friction against the fabric.

“… sure it’s delicious,” she hears Asami say.

“Yes,” Korra says, trying to rejoin the conversation. “We love it here. Thanks.” She focuses on her bowl of noodles, inhaling the steamy smell, but even that isn’t enough of a distraction. Asami’s foot has almost reached the join of her legs, and though Korra’s fingers twitch, she can’t find the will to remove it.

The waiter departs, much to Korra’s relief. “You’re evil, you know?” she sighs, giving Asami a pained look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Korra.” But even as Asami says the words, the ball of her foot presses directly into the swell at the front of Korra’s pants.

Korra’s eyes go wide. A strangled groan cracks in her throat, and she throbs beneath the pressure, clutching the edge of the table until her knuckles shake. “Asami…” She bites her lip, sneaking nervous glances around the restaurant. Luckily, the waiter hasn’t seated them close to anyone else. “Stop that,” she whimpers, leaning further over the table, “or I’m gonna ruin my pants.”

Asami’s expression is utterly innocent aside from the gleam in her eyes and the call of her scent. It’s so strong that Korra’s surprised no one else has noticed, but Asami is directing it at her—and that thought alone makes her ache.

But it’s Asami’s words that break her: “So, _alpha,_  what are you going to do about it?”

It’s an impudent question, clearly intended to get a rise out of her, but it’s all too effective. Korra jumps up from the table, grabbing Asami’s elbow and hauling her up. “Bathroom. Now.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Asami melts the moment Korra’s lips claim hers. The bathroom door is barely closed before the alpha presses her against it, pinning both wrists beside her shoulders and taking her mouth like they’ll both die if they’re parted. Somewhere between hot, wet kisses, Asami steals a quick peek over Korra’s shoulder. Luckily, the bathroom is empty. They’re alone, although they still have to be quiet.

“Korra,” she mutters, but any pleas she might have made are already being answered. Korra lets go of her wrists and slides both hands down her sides, grasping her hips and grinding their pelvises together.

Asami gasps. The hardness between Korra’s legs is impossible to miss. Her inner walls flutter with want, and she grasps the collar of Korra’s shirt, desperate for something to hang on to.

“You’ve been teasing me,” Korra groans. Her breath comes in hot, excited puffs, and Asami can feel Korra trembling almost as hard as she is. “Cuddling with me, feeling me up… Spirits, those stockings.” Korra’s hands slide lower, down along her ass and thighs to slip up under her skirt.

Asami whimpers. This is going exactly like she’d hoped it would, only better, because the taste of Korra’s lips and the hot press of her hands are real. She spreads her legs, tilting her hips forward so Korra’s fingertips can explore. “Wanted you,” she says, threading the fingers of one hand up through Korra’s hair.

Korra growls. Her left hand continues stroking over the top of Asami’s stocking, but the right cups between her legs, pressing in hard. Asami bucks at the contact. Korra’s fingers are rubbing straight through her underwear, massaging the damp, clinging fabric in harsh circles.

“You’re wet,” Korra pants against her throat. “For me.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“Just for you,” Asami says.

“Fuck.”

Korra’s fingers move, and Asami waits for her panties to be pulled aside. When it doesn’t happen, she moans with disappointment until she realizes that Korra is putting her hand to good use elsewhere. She’s fishing inside her pants, drawing her cock out through the front.

As soon as she sees it, Asami has the overwhelming urge to sink to her knees. Maybe it’s alpha pheromones, or maybe she’s just desperate, but for a moment, all she wants in the world is to wrap her lips around Korra’s shaft. The head is already dripping, and Asami’s tongue aches, remembering its taste.

Before she can kneel, though, Korra is back on her, sliding both hands under her skirt. Asami feels both garter clips pop, and then the distinct sensation of her underwear being ripped. That coaxes a flood from her core. Wetness runs down her thighs as she watches the stained fabric flutter to the floor between her legs, but Korra hurries to gather it on her fingertips.

“Need to fuck you,” Korra whispers. “Need to be in you so bad, Asami.”

All thoughts of sucking Korra’s cock are forgotten. The urge to be filled is much too strong. “Yes,” she hisses, planting another hot kiss on the corner of Korra’s mouth.

That ‘yes’ seems to be enough for Korra. The alpha’s hands grip the backs of her thighs, and Asami’s stomach flips as she feels herself leave the floor. She wraps both legs around Korra’s waist, clinging to her shoulders. Even though she knows Korra can pick her up, the ease with which she does it—and how arousing it is—always takes Asami by surprise. She rocks her hips forward, only to cry out louder than she means to as she meets the underside of Korra’s length.

“So warm,” Korra mumbles, beginning to grind her own hips in a short, jerking rhythm. “So warm and wet, Asami…” Her chi is a billowing storm, and Asami shivers with anticipation. She wants nothing more than for it to break over her, for Korra to crash into her like thunder.

“Inside,” she gasps, pleading with her own chi and begging with her eyes. “Korra, please—ah!”

It takes Korra less than a second to position herself. Her hips snap, and Asami’s jaw falls open in a silent scream she just barely manages to swallow. Korra feels so thick, so incredibly full inside her, and even though her wetness has made it possible for half the alpha’s cock to slide home at once, Asami’s inner walls take several moments to adjust to the stretch.

But Korra isn’t patient. She starts thrusting almost immediately, making quiet sounds of desperation. Some are low growls, accompanied by the pinch of her teeth against Asami’s neck—which allows the bottom half of her cock to sink inside. Others are soft whimpers, and Asami loves those even more. They mean Korra is close to losing all restraint. This is already the roughest Korra has ever been with her. She only needs to push a little more.

“Love how you fill me, Korra,” Asami purrs, kissing at her ear between words. “So hard and deep.” Just as she hoped, the praise makes Korra drive harder and deeper still. Her strokes are possessive enough to push soft whines past Asami’s lips, but those make Korra’s cock pulse inside her, so she dares to let them come a little louder. “You stretch me more than anyone else ever has…”

“Mine,” Korra rumbles, tearing aside the collar of Asami’s blouse to bite down on her shoulder. It’s hard enough to be painful, but that pain turns to pleasure as Korra’s rhythm grows more desperate.

“Yes,” Asami murmurs, her eyes fluttering shut. She knows they should be more cautious, but she’s too far gone to care. The scent of sex and alpha are in her nose, and the burn within her is too wonderful for words. With Korra’s need drowning her, Korra’s cock plunging in and out of her, Korra’s tight abdomen grinding against her clit with every stroke, nothing else seems to matter. Nothing else but being claimed.

Asami squeezes down deliberately, and Korra lets out a full-throated cry. “That’s right, Korra. I’m all yours.”

  

 

* * *

 

Korra jerks out of rhythm, stopping in the middle of a thrust to plunge as deep as she can. Asami’s slick walls had been unbearable before, but now they’re squeezing tight enough to overwhelm her. No one else has ever taken her so well, clenched so hard around her cock. Her length throbs, straining and full, but she doesn’t want it to end yet. She won’t stop, she can’t stop, until Asami is all hers.

“Mine,” she growls again, sucking the bright red mark on Asami’s shoulder. It’s not a mating mark, not yet, but it will take several days to fade at least. Just the thought of it, a purple bruise peeking out from beneath the collar of Asami’s shirt, there for anyone and everyone to see, is almost enough to make her peak.

“Yours,” Asami promises, and Korra shudders as a flash of heat rolls through her body. Her omega is being so good, so obedient, nuzzling her cheek and whimpering beside her ear. Asami’s scent is sweet submission, and Korra wants nothing more than to savor it. Just this once, she’ll allow herself to be selfish, to take what’s hers.

Even though she wants to keep going forever, she knows she can’t. Her release is building fast, and her shaft pulses each time Asami’s muscles tighten around it. The base pounds worst of all, so hard it feels like a heartbeat, and Korra grunts in frustration as her strokes shorten. She needs to bury herself like before, to drive so deep that the head of her cock hits the end of Asami’s channel, but her knot is in the way. It’s too big to fit past Asami’s entrance without a really forceful push.

Asami seems to want that too. “Korra,” she pleads, her eyes wide and glistening, mascara running just a little. “Knot me.”

Korra groans. She forgets that they’re in a bathroom, in a restaurant, in a public place where they could very easily be caught—and a tie will only make that more likely. But she doesn’t care. She wants it, and Asami is begging for it, and if she doesn’t feel Asami’s walls wrap around her knot soon, she’s pretty sure she’ll die. She ruts forward as hard as she can, holding Asami’s hips to keep the squirming omega in place.

Asami yelps, a sound that seems pained at first, but quickly transforms into a sob of pleasure. She loosens, and Korra moans with relief as her omega’s heat splits open for her, sucking in her knot with a wet click. The moment she sinks in, Asami begins to flutter. At first Korra thinks she’s adjusting, but then Asami goes rigid in her arms, shaking all over and offering her naked throat. As the ripples grow stronger, Korra realizes: ‘ _Spirits, she’s coming.’_

It’s too much. Asami’s peak is the flashpoint, and Korra can’t hold on any longer. She takes Asami’s throat in her teeth and ruts into her, pounding so hard that the door rattles behind them. Her blood is racing and her head is spinning and her entire body feels alive, almost like… almost…

Korra’s vision flashes white. After a second, the edges glow gold instead, and she makes out a shape: Asami, her omega, trembling and clinging and crying out her name.

_Korra…_

Lost as she is in the Avatar state, overwhelmed by instinct, Asami’s chi seems even stronger. Its pull is powerful, undeniable, but it also yields for Korra immediately, as smooth and fluid as water. She feels drunk, dizzy with power, and the noise that spills out from around the sweet flesh trapped in her jaw is a roar. Asami. Asami is hers. Her omega. Her mate. To have, to take, to fill…

Korra plunges in.

A heavy twitch races along her cock, and then she’s coming, flooding Asami with everything she has. Asami’s muscles shiver, welcoming the harsh streams, drawing them up and milking her knot for more. She’s muttering something, adoring words Korra is too distracted to hear, but the sound of her omega’s voice causes her to spill even faster.

 _Me. She loves me. Chose me._ She can feel that choice radiating from Asami, washing over her, brighter than everything else.

The light within her swells, and she feels a beautiful surge of release as her teeth break skin. It’s warm and right and good, in her mouth, in her entire body. She feels like she’s floating on air, anchored only by Asami’s embrace.

Asami howls for her. Korra feels sharp pain on the side of her neck, and then another round of shuddering pulses. Her omega’s second release begins before Korra has even finished her first. The silky pressure around her shaft seals even tighter, and Korra bucks forward. Somewhere amidst  _mate_  and  _claim_  and _fill_ , she manages to shift the angle of her pelvis. She makes sure to maintain contact with the slippery point of Asami’s clit, rutting into it as she empties all she has. She wants Asami to feel as wonderful as she does, to share the overflowing pleasure in her own body.

As her spurts become weaker, the world comes back into focus. Korra blinks, and the whiteness is gone. There’s only Asami and dark tile and the bathroom door. Korra unlatches from Asami’s shoulder, smiling sheepishly. She’s nervous, even a little shocked when she first looks at Asami’s face, with a patchy red flush and smeared lipstick and running mascara lines. But the brim of sweat at her hairline glistens and her smile is big enough to fill Korra’s heart completely.

“Did… did we really just do that?” she croaks, her throat more than a little hoarse.

“We did,” Asami says. “In a public restroom.”

“Hey, at least it’s a nice one. It’s even got a bench and cushion.”

“Which we didn’t use.”

Both of them pause, then break down laughing. The tears flow freely as the two of them rest their foreheads together. The fit of giggles turns into soft kisses, a chain of them that only ends when Asami nips Korra’s upper lip. “I’m sorry I teased you. I just wanted… well, that.”

Korra can’t help grinning. “You’re a fan of the rough stuff, huh?”

“I thought you weren’t,” Asami says. “You were always so sweet and controlled…”

“Because I thought that was what you wanted,” Korra replies. “Don’t get me wrong. I love being romantic with you. But I don’t care whether we’re making love or fucking or both. I’ve loved you for so many years, Asami. As long as you’re with me, I’m happy.”

Asami gives a pleased sigh, nuzzling into Korra’s neck. Korra sets her down gently, holding her close until she’s sure Asami can stand on her own.

“We need a plan for when we go out there,” she says, and Korra can feel the embarrassed heat radiating from her face. “I’m not sure I can face all those people.”

“I’ll hold your hand,” Korra says. “Let someone try and say something to the Avatar and her mate.”

“Stop being so perfect.”

“Not until you do. So that’s impossible.”

The two of them tighten their embrace for a few more moments, but then Korra feels a warm trickle between them and realizes she’s finally shrunk enough to pull out. She does it slowly, with soft kisses to Asami’s lips to cover her unhappy whines. “Go clean up,” she whispers, nudging Asami toward one of the nearby stalls.

“I’ll have to. You came… a lot.”

Korra puffs up a little at that. “Mmhmm. Gotta fill my girl right. So, you want me to go deal with the owner? Give him a really huge tip?”

“I’m… not going to turn that into a joke.” Asami seems uncertain, and Korra knows what her answer will be.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll stay.”

Part of her is actually relieved. She’s not sure she can bear to be more than a few feet away from Asami right now. Having her out of arm’s reach is physically painful.

While Asami is occupied, Korra does the best she can with soap a few damp paper towels. It’s not ideal, and doesn’t do much for the stain on her pants, but it’s passable. She flips her skirt around. Better to wear it wrong than show what’s underneath.

Asami comes out to join her, and Korra reaches for her immediately. “Here,” she murmurs once Asami is tucked comfortably against her side. She uses the last towel to wipe Asami’s face. “I… don’t know how you always manage to look so pretty with and without makeup.”

“Flatterer.”

Hand in hand, the two of them walk out of the restroom.

 

 

* * *

 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Korra says as the two of them hop into Asami’s car. “He was really nice to put that ‘out of order’ sign up.”

Asami laughs. Even though the satomobile’s top is down, her face still feels warm. It probably has something to do with the fact that Korra’s hand hasn’t let go of hers since exiting the bathroom, not even to let her hold the steering wheel. It’s lucky she can drive one-handed.

“If his business doubled before, I’m sure it’ll triple now. I’m picturing a plaque…”

“Don’t start,” Korra groans, but her grin gives her away. They laugh again, as they’ve done several times on the way home already. “Hey, thanks for ditching work for the rest of the day. I know you’re busy—”

“Are you joking? I can’t be away from you that long. Not now, after…”

Korra’s hand squeezes hers in understanding.

They remain in comfortable silence as Asami drives through the barred gates and up the long drive to the mansion. She pulls into the driveway, putting the satomobile in park and turning off the engine. “So,” Asami says, turning in her seat, “when are we telling your parents?”

“Not yet,” Korra sighs. “We only just told them we’re dating. And… I want a few days just for us.”

“I’m absolutely fine with that.”

Asami leans in, meeting Korra’s lips over the gap between their seats. The kiss is soft but eager, and she nearly loses herself in it until Korra pulls back. “Asami? First, read the letter.”

“Right now?”

Korra nods. “Right now.”

Asami sits back in her seat, opening her purse to retrieve the folded paper.

 

> _Dear Asami,_
> 
> _I’ll always regret the three years we spent apart and the letters I never answered. You made me feel so happy and full of love, even back then. I was scared I wasn’t good enough, not strong enough to be the Avatar and not strong enough to be with you._
> 
> _But you showed me I was wrong, that I was good enough. You were always there for me. Whenever I needed help, you were all in, no hesitation. Even when you were angry with me, you put me first. You loved me, and I realized it didn’t matter if I was the Avatar or not, if I succeeded or failed. All you wanted was Korra._
> 
> _I’m writing this to tell you that you’re all I want, too. Neither of us are perfect, but the two of us are perfect together. We fit so well I can’t imagine life without you. No one else has become such a deep part of me before, and no one else ever will. That’s why I want you to be my mate._
> 
> _Please, say yes? I’ll even take ‘maybe someday’ if it’s too soon. But I need you to know how I feel, because I hope you feel the same way too._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Korra_

By the time she finishes reading, Asami’s eyes are watering. She brings the letter to her lips and kisses it, then kisses Korra, with all the love and passion she can muster. Korra smiles into her lips, and Asami smiles too. “Of course I’ll say yes. Even though I already did.”

“You have no idea how nervous I was to give that to you.”

“It definitely explains why you were so fidgety in my office this afternoon.”

“Yeah, well…” Korra rubs the back of her neck. “The way you smelled and what you were wearing didn’t help.”

“You mean this?” Asami takes Korra’s hand, guiding it up along her thigh to feel the tops of her stockings again. They’re still a little damp, and Asami can see the moment Korra realizes it because her eyes go wide. She leans closer, kissing the crook of Asami’s neck where her bitemark is.

“If you’re not careful, we’re gonna have post-engagement sex in the car. Don’t you want to use a real bed?”

“We’ll use the bed,” Asami says. “Later. And the dining room table, and the kitchen counter, the chair in the study…”

Korra groans louder each suggestion. “Remind me to propose more often.”

Asami climbed over the gap, straddling her mate’s lap and bracing both hands on her shoulders. “Not to any other omegas, I hope. You’re my alpha, and I like it that way.”

Korra looks up at her, and the love in her eyes leaves Asami breathless. “All yours. Just like you’re all mine.”


End file.
